how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ein netter Kerl
Ein netter Kerl ist die zweite Folge der neunten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 23.09.2013 in den USA ausgestrahlt. Inhalt Ted und Lily checken in das Hotel für Barney und Robins Hochzeit ein. Der Mann am Schalter bemitleidet Ted, weil Lily ihm erzählt, dass dieser das Wochenende allein im Hotel verbringen wird, auf der Hochzeit der Trauzeuge ist und außerdem einmal mit der Braut (Robin) zusammen war. Ted ist das Mitleid jedoch unangenehm und meint, dass er als Single durchaus glücklich ist. thumb|276px Marshall, Marvin und seine Sitznachbarin Daphne wurden aus dem Flieger nach New York geworfen, weil sich Marshall und Daphne lautstark gestritten hatten. Deshalb kommt er später als erwartet. Als er Lily das am Telefon erzählt, bezahlt diese Linus, den Barkeeper des Hotels, dafür, dass er an diesem Wochenende Lily immer einen Drink reicht, wenn diese keinen mehr hat. Unterdessen wird Marshall und Daphne von einer Mitarbeiterin der Fluggesellschaft mitgeteilt, dass ein Sturm im Anmarsch ist, weshalb die Flughäfen schließen und die beiden keine Chance haben, mit dem Flugzeug nach New York zu gelangen. Sie meint, dass man sich ja auch ein Auto mieten könnte, empfiehlt den beiden aber, sich zu beeilen, weil die Mietstellen bald ausgebucht sein werden. Marshall bietet Daphne an, zusammen zu fahren, doch diese versucht alles, um schneller an der Mietstelle zu sein. Als Marshall ankommt, steht sie in der Warteschlange auch viel weiter vorne als er. Doch der Mitarbeiter, der die Leute aus der Warteschlange bedient, in der Marshall steht, vergibt die Autos viel schneller, sodass Marshall das letzte Auto bekommt, bevor die Stelle ausgebucht ist. Da er aber einen Babysitz für Marvin braucht, meint Daphne, dass sie den Sitz besorgt und danach Marshall mitsamt Marvin von der Mietstelle abholt. James will verhindern, dass Barney erfährt, dass er und Tom sich scheiden lassen werden, weil dies die "einzige Beziehung ist, die Barney daran glauben lässt, dass die Ehe funktioniert". Dies liegt Barney Geschichte aus dem Jahre 1807 zufolge daran, dass die Familie Stinson damals verflucht wurde und seitdem immer gieriger nach wechselnden Sexualpartnern wurde, bis James mit seiner Hochzeit den Fluch von der Familie nahm. Jedoch erfährt Barney kurz darauf von der bevorstehenden Scheidung und verlässt den Raum. Robin eilt ihm sofort hinterher, weil sie glaubt, Barney würde nun durchdrehen und etwas verrücktes tun. Es stellt sich allerdings heraus, dass dieser nur eine ganze Menge romantischer Einrichtung, die er in James Zimmer hatte platzieren lassen, weil sein und James Hochzeitstag zufällig die selben gewesen wären, aus dem Zimmer schaffen wollte. Diese Einrichtung bringt er in Teds Zimmer. Dieser glaubt, es sei ein Geschenk des Hotels, was ihn in Anbetracht der vorangegangenen Bemitleidungen nur noch mehr deprimiert. thumb|250px|Ted in den 2 Zeiten Als Ted im Hotel sitzt und Kreuzworträtsel löst, kommt James zu ihm. Ted fragt James, wie es ihm geht. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch geht James und Ted sagt, dass sie beide nicht aufgeben werden. Daraufhin sieht man einen Zeitsprung ein Jahr in die Zukunft, als Ted sich mit der Mutter in eben diesem Raum trifft. Ted sagt, er habe sich vor genau einem Jahr beim Kreuzworträtsel lösen vorgenommen, er würde zurückkommen und seine künftige Frau mitbringen. Diese bemerkt, dass Ted sie zum damaligen Zeitpunkt noch gar nicht getroffen hat, aber Ted sagt, er wusste es einfach. In dieser Szene sieht man zum ersten Mal, wie Ted und die Mutter sich küssen. Gastdarsteller *Sherri Shepherd als Daphne *Wayne Brady als James *Roger Bart als Curtis *Robert Belushi als Linus *Mary Gallagher als Beamtin am Gate *John C. Moskoff als Herm *Anisha Adusumilli als Anderer Beamte *Irene Roseen als Alte Frau Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Dass Lily besonders auf Marshalls Waden steht, wurde bereits in Brunch erwähnt. *Als Robin Barney darum bittet, bei ihrem Gespräch mit James nicht zuzuhören, benutzt sie mit dem Ausdruck "für die Braut" den Ausdruck, den Barney in Hochzeit mit Harfe zu seinem Vorteil nutzte. *Der Bang-Bang Song taucht in einer langsamen Version, gesungen von Barry Manilow wieder auf. Normalerweise wird der Song vom Hauptcast gesungen, zum ersten Mal in Sag einfach nein. *Curtis zeigt Lily eine Broschüre vom Grayson Lighthouse. Eine spätere Episode wird sich dort abspielen. *Ted hat bereits in Langzeitwetten seine Frau geküsst. Erstmals ist jedoch ihr Gesicht zu sehen. *Curtis sagt zu Ted, dass "sie gleich um die Ecke sei". In Farhampton wurde enthüllt, dass Ted die Mutter in zwei Tagen am Bahnhof treffen wird. In der Folge How Your Mother Met Me checkt die Mutter im Hotel ein und ist wirklich im Zimmer um die Ecke. *Marshall beschwört das Universum. Das kam schon öfters vor, wie beispielsweise in Die Weisheit des Universums. *Das Kennedy Package kommt noch in weiteren Folgen der neunten Staffel vor. Anspielungen *Marshall erwähnt am Flughafen den Sänger Prince. *Beim Autoverleih erwähnt Marshall, dass er Bücher von James Patterson gelesen habe. *Teds ersten gezeigten Worte gegenüber seiner Frau (die Episode Langzeitwetten, wo das Gesicht der Mutter nicht zu sehen ist, ausgenommen) lauten im Originalen "Hey beautiful", was der Titel des Titelsongs der Serie, gesungen von The Solids, ist. *Lilys Beschreibung von Marshall spielt auf Helen of Troy an. *Als Barney Marshall dazu auffordert, zur Hochzeit kommen zu müssen, benutzt er im Orginal den selben Ausdruck ("There is no try") wie Yoda in Star Wars: Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück. *Während der Russland-Geschichte ist das Lied "Korobeiniki" zu hören, besser bekannt als Titelsong von Tetris. Musik *"Souvenir" von Billy Joel Fehler *Zwischen Minute 9 und 11 hat Barneys schwuler Bruder James immer eine Krawattennadel an und dann wieder nicht. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 9